Flat belting of substantial width is used very frequently in conveyor systems. The path of a conveyor belt is established by appropriate placement of a series of pulleys, and it is obviously important to prevent the belt from working its way axially with respect to the pulley to the point where it either slips off the pulley, or begins to abrade the surrounding structure. Belts have been confined against lateral movement either by end-flanges on the pulleys, by rollers or abutments bearing on the edges of the belt, or occasionally by continuous ridges incorporated in the belt for engagement with annular grooves in the pulleys. The ridged belt has many advantages, but a side effect of the presence of the ridge is to very substantially increase the bending rigidity of the belt as a result of the sudden and highly localized increase in the sectional moment of inertia in the portion of the belt at and adjacent to the ridge. This added stiffness presents a difficulty as the belt passes over a pulley, and is consequently forced into a predetermined curvature. The flexing action has a tendency to tear away the ridge material, unless it is exceptionally resilient, and materials of this characteristic are not notable for their wear resistance or for their ability to positively locate the belt with a firm engagement in the pulley groove. The present invention is directed at providing the advantages of the ridge belt without the problems that have heretofore been associated with it.